ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Transformation Collection/Transcript
Serena waves her hand at the Cosmic Brooch.jpg|Serena activating her heart brooch Star wand activated.jpg|Sailor Mercury's star wand active Star wand glowing.jpg|Sailor Venus' star wand active The transformation brooch.jpg|Sailor Chibi/Mini Moon's transformation brooch Transformation star wand.jpg|Sailor Mars' star wand active Full screenshot of Sailor Jupiter's star wand.png|Sailor Jupiter's star wand active Sailor Saturn's tansformation stick.jpg|Sailor Saturn's planet wand Transformation pen activated.png|Sailor Uranus' planet wand active Sailor Neptune's transformation pen.jpg|Sailor Neptune's planet wand Pluto transformation pen activated.jpg|Sailor Pluto's planet wand active Kimberly Jordan: I’m ready for this. Everybody, transform! Forte: Well, I think I might. I’ll just pick myself up and--oh, what’s this? Heavens, look! I’m BOLTED TO THE WALL! Serena Tsukino: Moon Cosmic Power! Amy Anderson: Mercury Star Power! Mina Aino: Venus Star Power! Rini: Mini Prism Power! Raye Hino: Mars Star Power! Lita Kino: Jupiter Star Power! Hotaru Tomoe: Saturn Planet Power! Amara Tenoh: Uranus Planet Power! Michelle Kaioh: 'Neptune Planet Power! 'Trista Meioh: Pluto Planet Power! Seiya calling out.jpg|Seiya before transforming Taiki calling out.jpg|Taiki calling the incantation Yaten Kou begins transforming.png|Yaten begins transforming Sasami waving her magic baton.png|Sasami with her magic baton Seiya Kou: '''Fighter Starlight Power! '''Taiki Kou: Maker Starlight Power! Yaten Kou: Healer Starlight Power! Sasami: Pretty Mutation, Magical Recall! Momoko Hanasaki: Beautiful Wedding Flower! Yuri Tanima: '''Graceful Wedding Flower! '''Hinagiku Tamano: Attractive Wedding Flower! Scarlett O’Hara: Excellent Wedding Flower! Zoey Hanson: Power Pendant… Zoey’s team: …Mewtamorphisis! Preparing to transform.jpg|Lucia calling her incantation Hanon Hosho gets ready.jpg|Hanon calling her incantation Lina Toin gets ready.jpg|Lina calling her incantation Lucia Nanami: Pink Pearl Voice! Hanon Hōshō: Aqua Pearl Voice! Lina Tōin: Green Pearl Voice! Coco Sinari: Yellow Pearl Voice! Caren: 'Purple Pearl Voice! 'Noel: Indigo Pearl Voice! Sara and Seira: Orange Pearl Voice! Madoka Kamane: I want to join in! Kyoko Sakura: Yeah! Becky Botsford: Word Up! Dual Aurora Wave, the girls shout.jpg|Natalie and Hannah Hilary Lightheart says the Shining Stream incantation.jpg|Hilary with her head up Preparing to transform with the Power of the Crystal Communes.jpg|Sarah and Mae using Crystal Communes Go, go quintet.png|Nicole, Rena, Melanie, Claire and Karen Skyrose Translate, shouts Kinsley.jpg|Kinsley in her casual outfit Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse: Dual Aurora Wave! Hilary Lightheart: Luminous Shining Stream! Sarah Bloomsdale and Mae Hawkson: Dual Spiritual Power! Girl quintet: 'Pretty Cure… 'Coco and Natts: Coconuts… Yumehara’s full team: …Metamorphose! Kinsley Rose: Skyrose Translate! Change, Pretty Cure!.jpg|From left to right: Millie, Setsuna, Lauren and Izzy Heartcatch, Open My Heart!.png|Tiffany Blossoms with Erika Seadasy, Sammie Sunflower and Lori Moonflower Treble clef modulation.jpg|From left to right: Ellen Monroe, Holly, Abey and Claren Glitter Force Makeover faces.png|Emily Anderson, Kelsey Hino, Lily Parker, April Springs & Chloe Winters 4 girls in the Love Link phase.jpg|Top: Maya Aida & Rachel Hishikawa Bottom: Alice Yotsuba & Mackenzie Mack Confident Cynthia Aniston.png|Closeup of Aguri Lauren’s team: Change, Pretty Cure! Beat Up! Tiffany’s team: Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Holly’s team: Let’s Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April and Chloe: All together; Glitter Force Makeover! Maya Aida’s team: Pretty Cure, Love Link! Aguri Madoka: Pretty Cure, Dress Up! Sebastian the Butler: Glitter Force Makeover! Happiness Charge and Aloha Spinning Mirror Change.png|Left: Yuko, Megumi & Hime Right: Ohana & Olina Cure Fortune says the incantation.jpg|Iona with the Fortune Piano Go, Princess Engage!.jpg|From left to right: Kirara, Haruka, Towa & Minami Cure Up, RaPaPa - Witchy trio.png|Top: Mirai and Riko Bottom: Katoha with her items Cure a-la-Mode Decoration!.jpg|Top: Aoi, Ichika and Himari Bottom: Akira, Ciel and Yukari Hug Girls ready.png|Complete Hugtto team Megumi’s team with Ohana and Olina: Pretty Cure! Rolling Mirror Change! Iona Hikawa: Pretty Cure! Shining Star Symphony! Haruka’s team: Pretty Cure Princess Engage! Mirai, Riko and Ha: Cure Up・RaPaPa! Ichika’s team: Cure A-La Mode・Decoration! Hana's team: Future Crystal! My heart, Shine and Flash! “Goldy”: Goldenlight Shimmer Power, Engage! Pop (from Smile Pretty Cure): Pop Shapeshift! Harriham Harry: Harry Ikemen Change! Kratt Brothers: Activate Creature Powers! Ms. Frizzle: All right, Bus…*pulls the transformation lever*…do your stuff! Anastasia Tremaine (in Cinderella’s shape): Bibbidi-Bobbidi… Propulsion :5, 4, 3, 2, 1 :Doors are shut, engines on :Everybody’s in their place? :Let’s go into outer space! Ron Weasley: I think I’m gonna get sick. Hermione Granger: Me too. *drops her glass mug* (Harry Potter drops his glass mug as he groans) Emily Anderson: Glitter Puff, apply Shades of Power! *laughs* 4 mascots: L-O-V-E! Dina: Love Eyes Palette! Mirai and Riko: Diamond! Ha: Emerald! Ichika Usami: '''Shortcake! '''Himari Arisuwaga: Pudding! Aoi Tategami: Ice cream! Yukari Kotozume: Macaroon! Akira Kenjou: Chocolate! Ciel Kirahoshi: Parfait! Pekorin: Donut! Kuzco (after drinking his potion): Ah, tasty! (chimes tinkling) Emily: Poof, poof, Glitter Bands! (Kelsey Hino and Lily Kise exclaim and laugh) April Springtime: Watch out, world! (Chloe Aoki blows her magic powder) Ichika: Happiness and smiles! Himari: Wisdom and courage! Aoi: Freedom and passion! Yukari: Beauty and excitement! Akira: Strength and love! Ciel: Dreams and hope! Pekorin: Hunger and sparkles! Mirai and Riko: Miracle・Magical・Jewelre! Ha: Felice・Fun-Fun・Flowerle! Ichika’s team: Time to mix it all up! Jet Propulsion main cast: Ready, Jet, GO! Twilight Sparkle: Some transformations are pretty quick. Anastasia Tremaine: …Boo. (medley of transformation music playing in order: *Moon Cosmic Power from Sailor Moon *Pink Pearl Voice from Mermaid Melody *The Water Temple from Panda Pop) chorus Sailor Moon…… (all magical girl, ally and villain transformation scenes followed by footages of all other characters transforming in different methods) Ms. Frizzle: Wah-ha-ha-hoo! Sean Rafferty: Ahhhhhhh! Queen Grimhilde: Look, my hands! Kirara Amanogawa: Whee! Natalie: Ha…! (Hannah grunts) Sarah: Flowers of the Great Earth blossom. Mae: Take to the Vast Skies and soar. Nicole Olivares: Yes! Karen Streamer: Ahh… Lauren Peachtree: Ha! Megan Pinebush: Whoa! Tiffany Blossoms: Hang in there, Erika, this is a Heartcatch hurricane! (Erika giggles) Holly Hobbins: Oh, yeah! Emily: Glitter Boots! Poof, poof, poof! *laughs* I’m Glittertastic! Kelsey: This girl is on fire! Lily: The Power of Peace! April: Spring has sprung! Chloe: Oh, so cool! Maya’s team: It’s Glitter Time Doki-Doki style! (Regine groaning) Kuzco: Hey, Kronk, can you talk me out, fella? Be a friend? Lampwick: Please! Help me! Marmo: Oh, what did I do? (Ursula from Disney’s The Little Mermaid laughs evilly, her voice changes and then all transformations are finished) Hermione: Do you remember me telling you that the Polyjuice Potion is only for human transformations? It was cat hair I plucked off Millicent Bullstrode’s robes. (turns around) Look at my face. Kaede Akamatsu: Perhaps you might want to listen to the story about how my school uniform changed. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan